For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: The next installment of my many NOT songfics. Annabeth thinks back after the fateful battle on Olympus and learns to come to terms with everything that just happened. Sure, it was a rough road, but she made it even if it meant losing someone she loved. She did gain someone else though...Based off Paramore's song: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic.


**Once again, a little one shot. I love these! Another request from PARAMOREROCKS: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic. It's a great song. (I am pretty addicted to Paramore right now, so thanks for that request!) I labeled it Percy/Annabeth because that's the couple that I support and I'm bashing Luke…so just thought I would fill you in on that since Percy is only mentioned a few times in here. But enough with explanations, on with the story I guess.**

Luke Castellan. That name did so much to me. It used to make me blush, smile, and enter my fantasy world with him. But nowadays, it made me flush with anger, grimace, and punch the thing nearest to me.

I don't know what possessed him to do the things he did. I could imagine him talking himself up onto a pedestal every day to make himself feel better. At the same time, he was partaking in the one thing that would tear him down.

He hit this one wall, and there was no way around it. He was stuck. And the worst part is, it was where he wanted to be. My once great Luke, the guy who saved me, the guy I loved, was pure evil. Well, what's the problem? He has a lot of nerve. He asked me to join him. He asked me to betray everyone and everything I loved and stood for. He asked me to betray Percy Jackson…

So what did he think I would say? 'No don't run away without me'? I didn't. I had beliefs even if he didn't. I had something to believe in. I had hope. I had Percy. Gods, I have got to keep him out of my thoughts.

I never wanted to say no to Luke, but he never wanted to stay. He went against my one wish: to stay together, to have family. That's all I ever wanted. He promised me it too. He told me we were family even after I almost bashed his head in with a hammer.

I put all my faith in him. I had so much faith in him. But he went and threw it away. He threw every last bit of it away! I punched the nearest wall. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me.

I never told Percy that Luke came for me in my home in San Francisco after it happened. I know he would want to know about it but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. It was like admitting my biggest mistake. I could've killed Luke then and there, and ended our war. I could've done so much. But my never ending hope and faith in Luke stopped me. I believed there had to be some good in him. But I did tell Percy after guilt consumed me. And he was still fighting by my side. He could look past my mistakes. He knew right and wrong. He knew I couldn't kill Luke for the main reason of it just being wrong.

Yet, I'm not so naïve. Even my sorry eyes can see Luke is bad. He wasn't the Luke I knew, and yet, he still was. There was still that part of him that drew me to him. But he fought everything, even me. If we would just give up, he would get what he deserved. Hell, disgrace, shame, and whatever else felt horrible.

That's what he deserved. He didn't deserve me or the camp or any of his old friends. He didn't deserve to have our love, hope and faith. Well I was the only that still had faith in him, but regardless, he did nothing to earn it.

He set his fate long ago. He was finished since then. And it seemed so wrong considering where we started. We started as best friends, so happy even under horrible circumstances. Thalia and I accepted our lives, but Luke never could.

But what I don't understand is why he didn't do something logical about it? He should have been a man and fought it the right way. Just like Percy did. He gave up godhood to help all the demigods. Percy was a real hero.

All Luke did was fight with his bare hands. And he lost. He died to fix his mistakes. He gave up his life to make things right. But it didn't fix everything for me. He may have died a hero but he wasn't the real hero, no matter what Percy or the other gods said. Luke couldn't have done it without Percy.

Here he was again. I almost lost him too. I almost had to give him up so he could be a god. Who could turn that down? Only him. He was a Seaweed Brain to the fullest extent. He was so much more than Luke.

And the worst part is, I don't think he ever knew it. He always thought I was so in love with Luke the whole time. Only in the beginning was this true. The only reason I would get mad at Percy for bringing him up was because it hurt to think about it. It killed me inside to remind myself of his betrayal. If only Percy would see the obvious.

I kicked some ruble on Olympus. The place was trashed. I thought back to the fight that caused it. We had lost so many. All for the gods. All because heroes and minor gods felt used and unnoticed. It seemed so ridiculous we risked our lives for such a cause. It was horrible I lost someone I loved the most to worse than death.

But Luke was replaced. He didn't stand a running chance against Percy. He was the one to make me blush now. He made me smile. Percy was now the one in my fantasy world. He understands me in a way even Luke couldn't. Luke was my little kid crush. I was in love with Percy. But it still didn't make the pain go away. It still hurt.

But I saw some brighter things coming up for us. Maybe life wouldn't be so hard. I would get over Luke. I would be with Percy. We could rebuild camp. I would rebuild Olympus. Life would be great. And I smiled. Things already began to look better. And without everything that just happened, none of it would be possible.

For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic.

**Probably not my best work, but I love being inside Annabeth's mind. So much goes on in there. And I hate Luke (except in the movie when he's hot) and what he did. So it made this pretty fun to write. Review!**


End file.
